G-pardy
by The Suehunters
Summary: Duo, Heero, And Wufei get mixed up in a very crazy game of Jeopardy. Lots of character bashing


Okay guys, this is just a practice round before the show starts.

Duo: Okay

Heero: Hn

Wufei: Fine

Okay, this person does not own Gundam Wing or Jeopardy.

*bing*

Wufei?

Wufei: Who is Nataku?

No Wufei, that's wrong.

Wufei: Injustice

*bing*

Duo?

Duo: *reads from a piece of paper* Who is the author of this fic, AKA you?

That is correct! Now let's get the show started!

Author, better known as Shinigami's Lil Sis: *walks out onto the stage*

*the stage looks a lot like the Jeopardy stage except the sign says "G-pardy!"*

SLS: Hello everyone and welcome to the show! And I'm Alex Maxwell, everyone's favorite game show host!

*a pin drops**the pin sounds like an explosion*

SLS: *sweatdrops* This week, we have an Anime theme on the show! Please welcome our first guest. He is known as the Perfect soldier and was raised only to do missions and fight in his Gundam. This guest is always stalked by a particular blonde female who has joined us in the audience today. Let's welcome…. Heero Yuy!

Heero: *walks out on stage as his name lights up on his buzzer machine thing**takes his place without saying a word*

Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: *cringes*

SLS: Okay…on to our next contestant. This pilot is one of the favorites among the girls and has a butt length braid which is his pride and joy. He also just happens to be my brother. Let's welcome….Duo Maxwell!!

Duo: *bounces out onto the stage and next to his podium* HEELLOO EVERYBODY! WAZZUP?!

Nimue: DUO! I LOVE YOU!!

Duo: *beams at the girl*

Nimue: *faints*

SLS: *sweatdrops* And last but not least *cough*maybe*cough* This boy is known to have a very short vocabulary, consisting mostly of Onna, Nataku, and anything having to do with justice. Let's welcome…Wufei Chang!

Wufei: *storms onto the stage muttering injustice under his breath*

Sally: *waves* Hi Wuffie!

Wufei: *to Alex* Baka onna! You had to bring her here!

SLS: Actually, yes, I did. *smiles evilly* And now, let's see what the categories today are.

*the categories flash up onto the screens*

SLS: Gundams, Pilots, Boy Bands, Minority characters, and Bad Boys (and girls too) You boys know the rules and since Duo got the disclaimer earlier, he'll get the first choice.

Duo: I'll take Pilots for 100, Alex!

SLS: And the answer is "This pilot is the only short, blond, and rich one in the group of five."

*bing*

SLS: Wufei?

Wufei: Who is Nataku?

SLS: I'm sorry Wufei, that's incorrect.

Wufei: What?! INJUSTICE!

Heero: *hits his buzzer* *nothing happens* *begins to hit his buzzer repeatedly*

Duo and Alex: *hide their screwdrivers and other tools from Heero's sight*

*bing*

SLS: Duo?

Duo: Who is Quatre Raberba Winner?

SLS: That is correct!

Quatre, from audience: *bounces up and down in his seat* Hey, that's me! I'm the answer!

Trowa, also from audience: *puts his hand on Quatre's head and pushes him back into his seat*

SLS: Duo, pick the next question.

Duo: I'll take Bad Boys (and Girls too) for 300 Alex!

SLS: Ooh, toughie. "This young woman with very weird double eyebrows is believed to have a crush on Quatre Raberba Winner in many fanfics despite the fact that she stabbed him."

*bing*

SLS: Wufei?

Wufei: Who is Nataku?

SLS: Nope.

Heero: *bangs his buzzer really hard* 

*bing*

Duo: Who is Dorothy C?

SLS: Correct again, Duo! Pick again.

Dorothy: ESCUSE ME?! I DO NOT HAVE ANY SORT OF FEELINGS EXCEPT HATRED FOR THAT LITTLE PIPSQUEEK!!

SLS: Well, it was either Quatre or Relena and I really don't want this to be a yaoi fic.

Dorothy: *looks at the blonde girl sitting next to her* *scoots a few seats over*

Duo: Okay, I'll go for Minority Characters for…200!

SLS: The answer is "This blonde girl has been stalking Heero since she met him in AC195. Known now as the queen of the world, she still is chasing after her 'true love".

Wufei: *bings in* What is Nataku?

Heero: *slams his hand down on the buzzer is desperation* 

Heero: IT'S RELENA DAMMIT!

SLS: Ooh, sorry Heero, that wasn't in the form of a question.

Relena: Hey! I'm not minority character!

SLS: You one of the hunky pilots?

Relena: No

SLS: Then you're a minority character. Duo, pick again.

Duo: Umm…Gundams for 500!

*the daily double sign comes up*

SLS: Great job brother of mine! You found the daily double! Answer correctly and you'll get 1000 points!

Duo: *beams* Hit us sis!

SLS: You got it. "This is the pet name of Wufei Chang's Gundam Shenlong."

Heero: *pounds the buzzer machine*

Wufei: Dang it! I don't know! I have no idea!

Duo: *buzzes in* What is Nataku?

Wufei: Now how was I supposed to know that?

Audience, SLS, Duo, and Heero: *Sweatdrop*

SLS: Okay…Let's have another turn Duo…

Duo: Pilots for 400

SLS: Okay. "This pilot's nickname is Nanashi or Bang Boy and is known to run out of bullets in his Gundam."

Wufei: Who is Nataku?

SLS: One, you didn't buzz in, and two, that's incorrect.

Heero: *pulls a grenade out of spandex space* *pulls off the pin* *Heero Yuy Insane Laugh TM* 

SLS: DUCK AND COVER!!!

All: *duck and cover as Heero throws the grenade into his podium and runs* *the podium explodes showering everyone with pieces*

Relena: *gets hit with a large flaming piece of podium* *her hair catches on fire and begins to spread to her clothes*

SLS: Ooh, how painful. Anyone got a bucket of water on them?

Audience member: I DO! *holds it up and prepares to splash it on Relena*

Heero, Duo, Wufei, Dorothy, SLS and pretty much every other person: *pull guns out of plotholes and spandex space etc.* *shoot the audience member*

Relena: *runs outside and jumps into a lake* *drowns*

All inside: *cheer* *some sing "Ding Dong The Bitch Is Dead"*

Duo: *buzzes in* Who is Trowa?

SLS: Correct again Duo!

Quatre: *hugs Trowa* THAT'S YOU TROWA! YOU'RE THE ANSWER!

SLS: *looks over at him* Excuse me for a second. *pulls a giant frying pan out of a plothole and heads over towards Quatre*

*camera goes black and sounds of "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM YOU LITTLE…" "OW OWCH! AHHH!!!!" and lots of fighting sounds until…*

CLANG!

*camera turns back on* *Quatre has a huge lump on his head and there is a large dent in the frying pan* 

SLS: Sorry 'bout that folks. Now back…

Alex Trebec: *runs out onto the stage with a baseball bat in his hands* *sees SLS* There you are you little brat…I'll get you for stealing my show!

SLS: *sweatdrop* Oops, looks like we're out of time today. I'll see you all later…*glances at A.T* Maybe…*runs like hell*

For all that is righteous and good review please!

Owari!

Alex T: So this is where you disappeared to…I'LL GET YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING MY SET! 

AHHH!!!!! *runs again* 


End file.
